Riverspawn Jackson
by avenglr
Summary: [& That Time She Saved The World Again.] Riverspawn Jackson, green-eyed anorexic beauty. Left for dead by her abusive stepparents, she stumbles across a strange demigod camp whose eyes glaze over as they welcome her into their world. There, she finds herself the subject of a Greater Prophecy, every bad fanfiction trope there is, and single-handedly saves the space-time continuum.


**Riverspawn Jackson;  
**_**prologue:  
****the beginning of the end**_

* * *

_Monday, March 23, 2015. 12:19 PM._  
_Clarion Ladies' Academy, Connecticut._

_"…ladies in restaurants sit like this..."_

Deep in the heart of stereotypically rich Connecticut, on the fifth floor of Clarion Ladies' Academy, Rachel Elizabeth Dare jerked up with a stifled scream. The last commands of her dream reverberated in her ears: Delphi, WAKE UP!

At the front of the room, Mrs. Bridgedale didn't seem to notice as, heart pounding, Rachel looked wildly around the chandeliered chamber for escape. Not much time. She dug in her pocket for her compact mirror Bridgedale forced her to carry around all day. Discreetly, she held it up to her face.

Oh, gods. Her eyes were beginning to shine emerald. The Oracle stirred inside her impatiently.

Steeling herself, Rachel shot her hand into the air, taking care- for once- to keep her elbow straight and wear a serene look on her face. Mrs. Bridgedale looked up, squinting. "Rachel!" she beamed once she spotted her impeccable manners. "You're finally learning!" The class hid their giggles behind their palms. "What is your concern, dear?"

Rachel looked down, hiding her glowing eyes. "May I go to the bathroom?" she asked primly. Elbow straight, thumbs relaxed, knees together.

"Absolutely not, darling," said Bridgedale sweetly. "Not until you look at me when I talk to you."

Frick.

"That-" Rachel paused hesitantly, swallowing her next words. She brought a fist to her eye and made a show of rubbing uncomfortably. "-uh, I'm sorry, Madam, but I have an eyelash in my eye." She could feel the searing heat from Bridgedale's eyes peering at her over her stupid golden-framed glasses.

Silence. Bridgedale and the class evaluated her weak excuse.

Rachel could feel the blood pounding in her ears as the quiet was shattered by the sharp click-click of Bridgedale's heels. Her palms, twitching in her lap, grew slick with sweat. She sucked in a breath of air: stay calm. Stay calm. Stay-

"May I see, Rachel?"

Reluctantly, Rachel lifted her head slightly. Bridgedale's pristinely manicured fingers gripped her chin. Her stern blue eyes studied Rachel's glowing green eyes for a second.

"Oh, you poor dear!" she exclaimed suddenly, and Rachel let out a sigh of relief she hadn't known she was holding. "It's all red! Go, Ms. Dare, go."

The wonders of the Mist.

Rachel made sure to thank her demurely as she stepped out of the classroom like the respectable lady her father thought she was destined to be. Once she was out of earshot, she hoisted up her skirt and fled like a hellion to the end of the hall where the bathroom awaited.

.

_Monday, March 23, 2015. 12:19 PM. _  
_Montauk Beach, Long Island._

A hundred miles away, a flash of light deposited a girl on the shore.

.

_Monday, March 23, 2015. 12:20 PM._  
_Clarion Ladies' Academy, Connecticut._

Breathing heavily, Rachel crashed into the bathroom just as the green smoke started coming out of her nostrils. Hurry. She flung the stall door open and bolted it tight. Clumsily she clambered on top of the toilet to retrieve the recording device she hid- but it was too late. Her vision filled with a blinding emerald. Rachel's knees buckled and she clung to the side of the stall for support as she waited for the Oracle to overcome her.

.

_Monday, March 23, 2015. 12:22 PM. _  
_Montauk Beach, Long Island._

The girl moaned and stirred, hoisting herself up on her elbows. "Wha-"

"Shh," murmured a voice that seemed to emanate from all sides. "Daughter of Artemis, Child of the Sea, Blessed by the Gods. Wake."

Frowning, the girl sat up weakly. "That's who I am now?"

"That's who you are, demigod. You have your orders."

The girl closed her eyes, then nodded. "I accept."

.

_Monday, March 23, 2015. 12:22 PM._  
_Clarion Ladies' Academy, Connecticut. _

"Dare! It's me!" came a strangled shout, shattering the green.

Rachel opened her eyes in surprise. "Apollo?"

The god, clad in jeans and a neon yellow t-shirt, nodded grimly. His face today, unlike every other time Rachel had seen him, was etched with stress. Dark circles were scrawled under his eyes. "I don't have much time right now. Listen: there's a girl on Long Island. Her aura is unlike any other demigod I've witnessed before-"

"A really powerful demigod?" Rachel frowned. "But that's-"

"No!" hissed Apollo. "Not good news at all! Athena says she's, uh." Apollo referred to a white card crumpled in his hand. "'Breaking the space-time continuum.'" He looked back up again, voice raising in panic. "The connection between Olympus and America is fading, is what I'm saying. Because of her. Whatever you do, don't—"

His figure shuddered, flashed white, and the image broke.

.

_Monday, March 23, 2015. 12:23 PM._  
_Montauk Beach, Long Island._

The girl struggled to her feet, eyeing the waves before her. What now? Was she alone?

"No, you're not," chastised the Voice, colored with a slight tinge of kindness. "The last wiping is always the hardest. Are you ready?"

A bead of sweat tricked down the girl's forehead. "Is it necessary?"

"To play your part."

"All right," ceded the girl, "but-"

The world went black.

.

_Monday, March 23, 2015. 12:23 PM._  
_Clarion Ladies' Academy, Connecticut. _

Rachel stayed on the toilet, frozen. Apollo's incoherent warning made one thing clear: there was a girl who was ripping up the space-time continuum. She considered the alarm with which he had shouted his warning.

"Whatever you do, don't-!"

Don't what? Kill her? Meet her? Talk with her? Maybe all of them at once.

She had to get to camp.

.

_Monday, March 23, 2015. 12:24 PM._  
_Montauk Beach, Long Island._

The girl on the beach convulsed, bending over as she coughed out the last of her identity. The Voice gave her one last smile, fed her a new one, and vanished.

"Riverspawn… Jackson," she mumbled to nobody in particular. She rolled the name around in her mouth and tasted how it felt on her cherry-red lips. Then, louder: "My name. Riverspawn Jackson." In small fragments, the artificial memory manufactured by the Voice started coming back: the abusive stepparents, the dead biological parents, the abandonment. Nothing but an address: Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill. Farm Road 3.141.

Her memory was gone. Her directive wasn't.

* * *

_a/n: so this is the prologue. hoped you enjoyed it. riverspawn jackson is satire and she is a mary-sue. just a disclaimer- i am pretty sick, and this went through two edits, so it may be taken down later and replaced with a better version._

_much thanks to tumblr user tiorick - .vu - for letting me use her awesome pjo bad fanfiction bingo as inspiration!_

_i don't own percy jackson._

_\- avenglr_


End file.
